World Trigger Ships!
by Irimi-chan
Summary: Featuring many ships throughout World Trigger, from Konami and Torimaru to Inukai and Osamu! Requests are currently available.
1. Goal (Ema x Chika)

_**Hey guys, Irimi here! Welcome to my new series, World Trigger Ships! In this series, characters are shipped together in oneshots, and maybe twoshots! Requests are allowed, and so are OCs, as long as it is all World Trigger-centered!**_

"Hello, Ema-kun!" Chika greeted. "It's been a while!"

"Hey, Chika," Ema said, a light pink tingeing his cheeks. "What are you doing here? Tamakoma usually don't come to HQ when it's not the season for Rank Wars."

"Oh, Reiji-senpai sent me over here for some long-range sniper practice, and told me to try some new Triggers. I'm heading over to the sniper hall right now. What about you? Why are you here?" Chika asked, struggling to keep from blushing as she walked through the building with her cru- no, her _friend._

"There's nothing I need to do today, so I've been wandering around HQ."

Before she could stop herself and think her question over, Chika blurted out, "W-would you maybe... help me practice? You're really good at sniping, and m-maybe you could give me a few pointers..." she ended in a blushing, stuttering mess.

"Sure. Ema nodded. Was his expression... happy?

 _No,_ Chika chided herself, _Ema doesn't like you. Stop imagining._

They stopped in front of the elevators on the sixteenth floor, but there was a sign on the elevator that said _Out of Order_.

"Dammnit." Ema snapped.

"U-uh, I think the stairs are that way..." Chika pointed at the end of the hall. Ema snorted, turning to face her with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Do you want to take so long on the stairs that the HQ closes by the time we get down?"

"No, but what other way is there?" Chika asked, "The elevators are broken."

Ema grinned. "Who needs elevators?" Without warning, he scooped Chika up, bridal style and jumped off the edge of the railing.

"Ahhh!" Chika yelped as they hurtled through the air, clinging to Ema. "Ema-kun!"

Ema landed softly on the ground floor, and set Chika down gently.

"See? That was a lot faster, don't you think?" Ema grinned at Chika. She nodded, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her as the initial shock subsided. "That was amazing, Ema-kun!" she said softly, a light blush across her face. If she had looked at Ema, she would've seen a happy smile, which he wiped off his face almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"What Triggers do you use right now?" Ema asked, as they walked into the training room, which, at the moment, was deserted.

"Um..." Chika stammered, "I use Ibis, the Optional Trigger, and Reiji-san is teaching me how to control how much Trion I use for Lead Bullet."

"Hm." Ema nodded. "Then there's a lot of new Triggers you can use. It'll take a while to get through all of them, so we'd better hurry. HQ closes to all off-duty members around 9, which gives us about eight hours to practice. Let's not waste any time."

 _8 hours...!_ Chika gasped inwardly. Did all A-Rank level snipers train this hard? _If so, then I'll do the same_. Chika promised herself. _I'll train until I'm just as good as Ema-kun!_

 _-timeskip-_

Chika wiped the sweat from her brow. It had been six hours, and after going through all the Triggers, she had chosen two and practiced an hour each with them. She was now shooting with Ibis, but keeping her Trion in control, with Ema giving her tips on how to shoot more accurately, and adjusting her stance. Finally, he called for a break, and Chika collapsed on the bench next to him.

"Whew! Do all snipers train this hard?" she asked, as she accepted a bottle of water from Ema. Ema shook his head. "The only people who train this hard are people who have goals. What's your goal?"

"A-ah? My goal?" Chika stammered, cursing herself inwardly. She had stopped stammering around the fourth hour, and suddenly the stutter was back again? "I-I guess... to make the next away team?"

"Hm." Ema said, sitting quietly in thought as only other two snipers who had been practicing packed up and left. Then, he turned to her. "You know, that used to be my goal, too. Then, about six months ago, I set it aside and set my sights on something else." Chika didn't notice his hand inching across the bench until she felt it over her own, and she gasped slightly as he held it softly.

"E-Ema-kun?" she gasped, blushing madly.

"You, Chika. You are my goal."

Before Chika could reply, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened, before closing. An eternity could have passed, the world could have collapsed, but neither of the two would have noticed. When Ema finally pulled away, Chika was blushing madly, but on the inside, she was floating.

 _Ema likes me!_ she screamed joyfully in her head.

"Will you, Chika? Will you let me reach my goal?" the sniper asked softly, their foreheads together, as he held Chika's hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"Yes!" Chika cried happily, and Ema reached out, hugging her happily.

"Thank you," he breathed over Chika's head.

"Hey, Ema!" A loud voice shouted across the large room. Ema gently drew away from Chika and stood up, Yoneya walked in and stared at the couple.

"Hi, Yoneya." Ema said.

"Ohhh? You finally got yourself a girlfriend? And it's Miss Tamakoma Cannon, no less. You really outdo yourself, Ema!" Yoneya laughed hysterically. "Narasaki owes me five hundred yen!"

"Whaaaaat?" Ema and Chika asked in unison, as the "spear headed idiot" rolled across the training hall, laughing.

"You were betting on... when I would get a girlfriend?" Ema asked, a dark aura beginning to form around him. Unluckily for him, Yoneya failed to notice and nodded happily, before standing up. "Narasaki was betting you would get a girl next year." Then he looked at Ema, and finally noticed the dark aura and the creepy smile that was edging across Ema's features.

"Crap! I mean, nothing! There was no bet! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" Yoneya screamed, as Ema took off. Chika watched, amused, as her friend-no, _boyfriend_ , chased the spiky-haired idiot around the sniping hall.

 _That's right. Ema-kun's my boyfriend now._ Chika smiled happily.

 _-timeskip-_

"Bye, Chika. See you tomorrow?" Ema asked, smiling at her. Yoneya lay groaning, bruised and traumatized, in the corner of the hall, but neither person paid him any attention.

Chika nodded. "Tomorrow." This time, Ema kissed her, she kissed softly back. Then, with a last smile, Ema waved and left. Chika smiled, clasping her hands excitedly.

 _Best day ever._

* * *

 ** _pfaaaaahhhhhhhhh the ending sucks like hell, so i changed it. and it still sucks ;-;_**


	2. Liar (Konami x Kyosuke)

**_Hi again~ today, I got my first reviewer! A guest has requested a oneshot featuring Kyosuke and Konami. Thanks for reviewing!_**

"Hey, why does that plane have a potato drawn on it?" Kirie asked, squinting at the sky as the potato-plane flew across the air.

"Apparently, Border has been developing a magnetic potato-plane that shoots deadly starch at Neighbors, but they haven't figured out how to reprogram it to ignore Yuma yet. If he isn't careful, Kuga will be shot right off the face of the earth." came Kyosuke's calm reply.

Predictably, this sent Kirie into full-on panic mode. "YUMA!" she screeched, and the white-haired neighbor poked his head in. "What?" he asked, unprepared for the onslaught as Kirie started throwing Trion shield, after shield, after shield over him. "There are potato-planes that will shoot you from the sky, and you'll go _boom_ in a bunch of starch!" she explained in a panic as she set one final shield over the head of the now very confused Yuma (who had now gone into duck face mode -3-).

"Potato?" he asked. "What is that?"

Before Kirie could explain what the deadly object was, Chika popped her head in. "Guys, did you see the brand new advertisement that the Premium Potato Company made? It's actually a plane with a potato drawn on it!"

"Ahhh? No! It's a potato plane that will shoot starch at Neighbors! We have to protect Yuma!" Kirie wailed. "I am _not_ about to lose my kouhai to a vegetable!"

"Hey, what's all this noise about?" Osamu asked, walking into the room.

"Mikumo!" Kirie snapped. "Put a shield over Yuma, quick! There's a potato plane that will blast him off the face of the earth with starch!"

"B-but... that's just an advertisement for a potato company," Osamu protested.

"No! It's a deadly, starch-throwing, vegetable chucking plane that will decapitate Yuma! Torimaru said so himself-"

"I lied."

There was a moment of silence as this new information passed through Kirie's head.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" she screamed and started hitting Osamu.

"B-but I had nothing to do with this!" he protested, struggling for air. Yuma, who was safe from any sort of disaster be it natural or Kirie-made, laughed under his layer of protective shields.

 _-timeskip-_

It seemed like Kyosuke really was bored, as for the rest of the day the entire Tamakoma Branch kept hearing something along the lines of:

"There's a new type that will destroy the entire city!"

"I lied."

"There's a giant vegetable eating Chika! We have to save her!"

"I lied."

"Mikumo is allergic to carrots!"

"I lied."

"Commander Kido just put me in charge of the entire organization!"

"I lied."

By then, Osamu had long since dug a hole and buried himself in it, and merely tried to get enough oxygen to survive every time his senpai sent Konami into a rage... at Osamu. He was beginning to wonder if he had done something wrong, when Yuma and Chika finally decided that enough was enough, and, to save his life, dragged the battered boy out of the building and hid him in a bush. Then, Yuma decided to be the sentry, and Chika decided to help. When he looked out the window, Rindo saw Yuma and Chika standing guard, weapons drawn, beside a bush. Shrugging at the peculiarity, he turned back to his cigarette and book, and continued to read.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Konami and Kyosuke were making dinner, while the latter person fed Konami a steady stream of lies that she kept falling continuously for. However, everybody learns from their mistakes eventually, and after the five hundred and ninety-sixth time, Kirie learned.

"The stove is melting."

"Liar."

"The fridge is running away."

"Liar."

"There's a spider behind you."

"Liar," Konami said, beginning to enjoy the conversation with the cute boy-wait, what?

"Your hair is turning white."

"Liar."

"I love you."

"Liar-wait, WHAT?"

Kirie whirled around, only to be met by Kyosuke's lips.


	3. Flowers (Yuma x Osamu)

_**Heyyyyyyyy guys! Irimi here, and today I will be writing a Yuma x Osamu for a request from a guest! Thank you for reviewing!**_

"Whoaaaaaa... what is that?" Yuma asked, pointing at a butterfly, as he and Osamu walked down the road. They were heading towards the park for a little breather from their training. Chika was sick at home, so it was just the two of them, and all the explaining of "Japan's creatures and inventions" fell squarely on Osamu's shoulders.

"That's a butterfly." Osamu said. "It's small, and eats nectar from flowers."

"Hm..." Yuma contemplated the butterfly with his duck face. "I see." Just ahead of them, several workers were repaving the sidewalk and street, effectively blocking their fastest route to the park. "What are those people doing?"

"The construction workers are repaving the road ahead of us," Osamu said, "We have to take a detour."

"Okay, lead the way." Yuma said. They walked along an avenue filled with random shops that sold everything from socks to duct tape and frying pans.

"Hey look, a butterfly shop!" Yuma said, pointing at a floral shop.

"No, that's a floral shop."

"Floral?" Yuma asked, morphing into a confused duck face.

"Floral is just another term for flower," Osamu elaborated patiently, "People can buy flowers of their choice from it."

"To feed the butterflies?"

Osamu facepalmed. "No, they buy flowers to give to people they love, or put it on graves. Butterflies are expected to feed themselves."

"Hmm, hmm." Yuma nodded thoughtfully. "So, people don't buy flowers even for the butterflies they love?"

"No..." Osamu said uncertainly, "I don't think so."

The rest of the walk to the park was spent in silence, as Yuma contemplated Japan and all of its oddities, and Osamu tried to prepare himself emotionally and psychologically for the weird things that Kuga probably would ask. As Osamu stopped in the middle of the park, he realized that Yuma was gone.

"Crap," he muttered to himself, before shouting, "Kuga!"

Next to him, there was a rustling sound, and Yuma scared Osamu half out of his skin when the white-haired boy poked his head out from a bush.

"Look," Yuma said happily, "Flowers!"

"A-ah..." Osamu said, trying to recover from the previous shock. "What exactly are you doing...?"

"Look at these flowers! Aren't they colorful?" Yuma said, holding up a bunch of oddly-shaped flowers that had yellow and red petals.

"Are they for the butterflies?" Osamu asked, laughing.

"No." Yuma said, uncharacteristically serious, which made Osamu look at the white-haired Neighbor to make sure that nothing was wrong.

"Well then, what are they for?" he asked. "Are you going to take them back to Tamakoma and put them in a vase?"

"They're for you." Yuma held out the oddly-shaped flowers to Osamu.

"Wha-"

"You said that Japanese people give flowers to people they love, didn't you?" Yuma grinned. "And I love you. So that's why I'm giving them to you." Yuma said, smiling happily as he integrated himself further into the Japanese customs.

"Oh, that's nice- wait, WHAT?" Osamu yelped. "Y-you... what?"

"I love you," Yuma repeated. "Are all Japanese people this slow?"

"Erm..." Osamu said, "Do you know what love means?"

"Yeah, I do," Yuma said, rolling his eyes. "I love you." Before Osamu could respond, the albino-haired boy grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, and kissed him.

- _timeskip_ -

Osamu spent the rest of the day in some sort of happy daze, snapping out of it only to laugh when the two of them, curled up together in the grassy field, realized that the "flowers" that Yuma picked were actually just leaves... which, of course, led to Osamu having to explain to Yuma what flowers actually looked like, and resulted in Yuma pulling Osamu along energetically in search of an actual bush with flowers.

As they walked back to the Tamakoma Branch, Osamu realized one very important thing.

"Hey, Yuma?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."


	4. Future (Jin x Tachikawa)

**_Today, I'm doing a request of Jin x Tachikawa-which is funny, since I was planning to write this out anyway... I ship them so much ;^; they're so cute together! For the next chapter, my dear guest, I'll do Kitora x Arashiyama. Thank you so much for reviewing!_**

* * *

Tachikawa and Jin were always what others would call friendly rivals. They would compete with each other, no matter what situation they were in. In the second large-scale invasion, they competed to see who could kill the most neighbors (Tachikawa won, because Jin got sidetracked by Hyuse halfway through). When they were out eating ramen with Yosuke and Midorikawa, they raced to see who could finish their ramen first. During an away mission, when their away ship was broken and being fixed and the group was under attack by Neighbors, they competed to see who could find the quickest way to kill the attackers.

Tachikawa's favorite hobby was trying to disprove Jin's Side Effect, which he adamantly denied being jealous of. Whenever Jin made a prediction, Tachikawa would go out of his way to try to change the future, which never worked. Jin had really thought Tachikawa would be smart enough to realize this after his seventy-sixth attempt, which had ended with a half-cooked egg falling on Tachikawa's head (long story). However, Tachikawa apparently lacked enough intellect to learn this information, and awaited eagerly for the seventy-seventh attempt.

"You're an idiot," Jin told Tachikawa, after the idiot had come and challenged him to read the future again. Nearby, Miwa edged slowly away, having learned the hard way to stay away from the pair when they were in this sort of mood (traumatizing story involving a half-eaten red bean pancake).

Tachikawa, oblivious to Miwa's departure, scoffed. "If your side effect is really correct, then where will I go in the next hour?"

Jin smiled. "Too easy, Tachikawa-san! You'll go to the control room." Just then, Jin saw a flash of an... odd scene. "Errmm, and also there's going to be something _very, very_ weird happening to us in about two hours..." he added.

"Really? What is it?" Tachikawa asked curiously. What could it possibly be, that would break Jin's normally calm demeanor and cause him to blush and go red?

 _"I'll probably learn another embarrassing childhood event that happened to him,"_ Tachikawa thought gleefully. That must be it!"

"Never mind, Jin! I think I know what's going to happen in the future already!" Tachikawa said gleefully, "I'll know all of your deepest, darkest secrets! YES! Blackmail ti-" he was abruptly cut off as Jin shoved him into the wall good-naturedly.

"You're an idiot," Jin repeated, "You really can't tell the future at all."

"Whaaaaa? I got the future spot on!" Tachikawa protested and leaped at Jin. When Kunichika came into the room to grab something, she discovered Tachikawa and Jin simultaneously strangling each other.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kunichika said, clapping her hands calmly. Being the operator for Tachikawa Squad, she was fairly used to this sort of thing happening and knew the perfect way to deal with it. "I have some red bean pancakes in the other room. So stop trying to commit homicide and go enjoy your snack."

"Red bean pancake?" Jin and Tachikawa let go of each others' necks and jumped to their feet. "Yes!" Jin yelled as he shoved Tachikawa, sending the teen sprawling, and raced off in the direction of the red bean pancakes.

"No fair! You cheated!" Tachikawa whined, running after Jin.

 _-timeskip-_

Jin was sure that the future he had seen for Tachikawa was just a fluke in his side effect from earlier. He contemplated this as he sat on the roof. Tachikawa never came up here, and according to his Side Effect (which he had already decided that he just imagined it) the event concerning Tachikawa and himself would happen in five minutes. There was no way that Tachikawa-

"Jin! Save me!"

"Gyaaaah!" Jin whipped around, nearly falling off the roof in the process, to come face-to-face with the very person he was just thinking would never come up here.

 _"Oh, you are fucking kidding me..."_ Jin thought to himself. Sure, he like Kei, but he wasn't really sure how much. A lot? Enough? As friends? Or... more?

"Why are you up here?" Jin asked, shaking himself from his thoughts. "Did you eat Kazama's steamed potato again?"

"Jin, you have to save me!" Tachikawa sobbed, shaking the poor teen, "It was just one potato! One potato and he comes at me with these demon glowy red eyes- wait, you can see the future! Do I get caught by Kazama?"

Unfortunately for Jin, he not only saw a pissed off Kazama beating up Tachikawa a few hours into the future, but in two minutes something else would happen that did _not_ involve anybody else besides the two of them, alone on the roof. He tried hard to act normal

"Hey, hey, I thought my Side Effect "is always faulty" and "never works"?" Jin quoted from the numerous times that Kei had argued with him over the accuracy of his Side Effect.

"Just tell me, damnit!" Kei snapped playfully as he shook Jin harder.

"Hey watch it-" Just then, Tachikawa was about to step back when he tripped on a bag of rice crackers, which shot out from under him and off the roof. Tachikawa, still grabbing Jin by the shoulders, lost his balance and fell backwards, pulling Jin with him.

"Ahhh!" Tachikawa hit the ground, letting go of Jin, but it was too late. Jin fell forwards and just managed to catch himself by sheer luck, when his hands landed on either side of Tachikawa's head. Then, because fate hated them, the door to the roof opened and a pissed off Kazama walked through... only to see Jin on top of Tachikawa, their faces inches apart, on the edge of the roof. The young, spiky-haired boy stared for a moment, as Jin and Tachikawa stared back, before Kazama recovered from his shock, glared at Tachikawa, and then backed up, closing the door. They heard footsteps receding, and heard Kazama gagging as he walked rapidly away from the roof.

Meanwhile, both of them still frozen in shock at everything that had happened in the space of thirty seconds.

"Jin."

Jin's head snapped to face the attacker, whose face was inches apart from his. "Oh yeah, sorry," he said, and moved to get up.

"Stay here," Tachikawa grinned as he grabbed Jin's collar, pulling him back down.

"Hey-" Jin started, before Tachikawa suddenly yanked his collar, jerking Jin down and kissing him.

About, two seconds later, the door to the roof opened again and Izumi and Yoneya poked their heads in. "Is it true-" Izumi began, before he saw the two attackers still in a liplock.

"Oh," he finished lamely, and just as suddenly as they appeared, Izumi and Yosuke disappeared.

"Well? How was that?" Tachikawa grinned up at Jin, who smirked lazily back.

"About six out of ten, I'd say," Jin decided. "I would have been able to kiss so much better than that."

Tachikawa's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? Then let's bring that up to a ten." he said, pulling Jin back down again.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, as a postscript, which do you prefer? Seme Tachikawa or Jin? I personally think that both of them would be seme, but would that work in a relationship?**_


	5. Help (Arashiyama x Kitora)

_**Hi again my dear readers! In this chapter our selected pair of**_ _ **victims**_ _ **lovebirds are Arashiyama and Kitora, and two more requests will be (badly) plotted out and written in the near future! Enjoiiiii!**_

* * *

She always seemed so harsh, but self-confident. Her imposing glare, intimidating attitude, how she could slip so easily from being the Ice Queen to a lovestruck seventeen-year old ( _cough cough, Kyosuke, cough cough)._ That was part of what made Kitora... Kitora. Arashiyama Squad wouldn't be what it was without Kitora. But every time Arashiyama saw Kitora, blushing and stuttering, around Kyosuke, who was oblivious to her feelings and didn't return them, he couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart. Part jealousy, part sympathy for the poor girl. What was wrong with himself? What did Kyosuke have, that Arashiyama didn't? Why chase so hopelessly after Tamakoma?

He didn't interfere, though. He just stood by and watched, sadness in his eyes, whenever Kitora trailed behind Kyosuke and struggling to work up the nerve to say something. The raven-haired teen from Tamakoma, however, never seemed to notice her. As long as she remained silent, Karasuma would never look back, never acknowledge the ace of the Arashiyama Squad.

Then, one day as Arashiyama was walking from the control room where he had deposited some reports on a new type (a small rabbit-shaped soldier that was very hard to hit, but does so little damage that a C-Ranker could defend themselves easily-Neighbors are so confusing, why waste Trion on this sort of thing?)when he heard a slight sniffle around the corner. Walking over to investigate, he almost collided with Kitora, who was walking rapidly and wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"Hey, Kitora-chan, are you okay?" he asked as he noted her red eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"It's nothing," Kitora said, her normally haughty voice trembling slightly. "I'm fine, just a slight cold." As she moved to walk past him, Arashiyama grabbed Kitora's arm.

"You were crying." he said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Kitora sighed.

"It's nothing," she repeated. Arashiyama knew better. If something could upset Kitora to the point of tears, it had to be serious.

"Is your family okay?" he asked, concerned. "Are you feeling any pain anywhere?"

"N-no..." Kitora let out a shaky breath, and straightened slightly. "I told you, I'm fine. Just felt a little off, that's all."

Arashiyama frowned, staring at her eyes, filled with unshed tears that she was just barely managing to hold back. If her family was fine, and she wasn't feeling any pain, then what?

And then it clicked. He'd seen Kyosuke this morning, trailed by Kitora, but was too busy to give it a second thought. Did she get rejected? He stared at her, and saw the hurt in the faint downturn of her eyebrows, bloodless lips pressed tightly together. Things that only someone that spent almost every day around Kitora would notice.

"...did you talk to Karasuma-san?" Arashiyama asked hesitantly. At the sound of his name, Kitora lost the tight grip that she had on her emotions, and began crying, a low, guttural sob as tears streamed down her face. She sank down against the wall, and just curled there, in the middle of the hallway, crying her heart out.

"Hey, hey..." Arashiyama knelt down next to her. "Did Karasuma-san do anything to you?"

Kitora's normally calm face twisted, and so did Arashiyama's heart. "N-no... it's just..." she gasped, trying to finish her sentence, but breaking down halfway.

"Hey," Arashiyama put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her seriously as she looked up at him. "Karasuma-san's an idiot to not like you. Just because he doesn't feel that way about you, doesn't mean other people don't. Your team is here for you, Kitora. You're not alone."

"Arashiyama-san..." Kitora sobbed, throwing herself into her captain's arms. For the next few minutes, Kitora cried her heart out into his shoulder, before getting a grip on herself, and drawing away slowly and standing up. Arashiyama stood up as well, and patted Kitora's shoulder softly. He didn't know what to do now. Leave? Offer his sympathy?

Before he could do anything else, though, Kitora stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Thank you, Arashiyama-san," Kitora whispered, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Anytime," Arashiyama managed to get out, staring at her with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well... see you next time?" Kitora asked, almost shyly. Arashiyama nodded in a slightly dazed way, and with one last smile, Kitora left her captain standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at the space where Kitora had been standing.

* * *

"Hey, Arashiyama-san."

"Hi, Midorikawa-kun."

"Why is your shoulder all wet?"

"Uhhh... no reason?"

"Hmmm..."

Luckily, Midorikawa knew better than to question his seniors, so he let the issue slide.

* * *

"Ohmigosh. You guys are an... item now?" Kirie asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Y-yes, Konami-senpai," Kitora said, blushing.

"AHhh! They're a couple?!" Shiori screeched excitedly, racing towards them. "You guys are the _cutest_ together!" she started circling them and grinning in an unsettling way.

"Uh... why are you guys here?" Arashiyama asked awkwardly.

"Oh, Midorikawa-kun called us and told us about you two~" Shiori said happily. "Another happy couple in Border~"

"Uh...She doesn't mean anything, hahaha," Midorikawa interjected, looking slightly scared.

"..."

"..."

"Midorikawa, you are so dead," Kitora growled, racing after the boy.

"Erm... I'd better make sure she doesn't kill him... that would be bad publicity," Arashiyama sighed, and raced after his girlfriend.

But despite his best efforts, he failed in keeping the poor boy alive.

* * *

 _ **Not my best, but I guess I've written worse...? (don't worry, I deleted the fanfics that I had written years ago, to spare my dear viewers from gouging their eyes out 3**_


	6. Sparring (Kazama x Osamu)

_**Heyyaaaaaaa my dear readers! This oneshot is a request made by Ri-Ryn, Kazama and Osamu! Thanks so much for reviewing! If you haven't already, go check out Ri-Ryn's fics- they're awesome and about 10000 times better than anything I could ever hope to write.**_

 _ **EDIT:Ri-Ryn pointed out to me that Kazama was shorter than Osamu, which I completely forgot about. Just roll with it, 'kay? xD**_

* * *

"Hmm, against Yuiga, you can win seven times out of ten now. That's pretty good, considering the fact that you would win twice out of ten about a month ago." Izumi said.

"Does that mean I can learn the composite bullet now?" Osamu asked.

"Hmm. Not yet. Your way of attacking will work mainly against attackers who also use Kogetsu, likd Yuiga. A Scorpion user is usually faster and will dodge your bullets, which will put you at a disadvantage."

"Oh... so what do I do?"

"That's easy!" Izumi said brightly, "You've fought Kazama before, right?"

"Uh... yes," Osamu said, starting to suspect where this was going, "But-"

"Great!" Izumi said, cutting off his kouhai, "I'll go get him right now! You guys can fight in the virtual combat room. Show him how much you've improved, Mikumo."

Before Osamu could protest, his mentor had sped off in search of the A-Rank agent.

* * *

"Jin's kouhai. So you want to spar me?" the spiky haired teen asked.

"Uh, Izumi-senpai said that I needed the experience of fighting against a Scorpion user."

"Well, you guys go spar, there's something I need to do." Izumi said, waving. Once he was out of sight, he put his hands behind his head and whistled cheerfully.

"It's about time that someone gets them together," he said cheerfully, and walked off to relax and give the pair some time alone.

* * *

" _Mikumo_ _, bail out. Nine to ten, Kazama leads._ "

"…Ugh." Osamu groaned. "You seem impossible to beat, Kazama-san."

"Your moves are better, Mikumo. You may not be able to beat me, but if your team trains hard enough, you may have a slim chance of getting selected for the next away teams." Kazama acknowledged.

"Really? Thank you, Kazama-san!"

"Don't thank me. We still have one more round to fight," Kazama replied.

"Okay!" Osamu nodded, fresh determination flashing in his eyes. As they were transported to the virtual combat area, Kazama gave him one last tip.

"Remember, a Scorpion user will have the advantage of a shifting blade. Be on your guard."

 _That was how I lost the last three times..._ "Yes, sir!" Osamu replied.

As soon as they were transported to the combat area, Kazama leaped behind a cluster of buildings, out of Osamu's line of sight. As the B-Ranker hadn't seen where he went, Kazama had the advantage of surprise.

Or so he thought.

"Asteroid!"

"Tch!" Kazama leaped to the side, dodging the bullets. "Stealth on!"

Since they were fighting with a limited supply of Trion, Osamu knew that he wouldn't be able to fill the air with bullets. He heard a whistling noise behind me, and just barely managed to raise Raygust to block the first blow from Kazama. As the spiky-haired teen disappeared again, Osamu sent a hail of bullets hurtling towards the space where Kazama was.

"Too slow, Mikumo." Kazama chided, as he placed a fairly deep cut into his leg. "Remember, your opponents will not stand in the same place for you to hit." Another slash on his shield arm.

Osamu furrowed his brow, before summoning Viper and sending the bullets around him in circles, forcing Kazama to back away.

 _Interesting..._ Kazama thought, _using Viper as a shield..._

However, the bullets only circulated around the B-Ranker three times, before scattering in a bunch of random directions, one nearly hitting Osamu himself. As the B-Ranker leaped to avoid his own bullets, Kazama took advantage of his confusion and leaped in, slashing Osamu with Scorpion.

 _"Osamu, bail out. Kazama wins, ten to zero._ "

"Gah..." Osamu rubbed his head.

"That was better." Kazama said. Osamu shook his head.

"I still couldn't see which direction you were coming from."

"Usually, if someone uses Stealth, they'll circle around you and try to stab you in the back. One way to defend yourself from the attacker is to surround yourself with a shield, or Viper, as you had just done."

"Hmm... okay," Osamu said, storing this information away inside his head.

"That was ten rounds. Let's go find Izumi-san now."

* * *

As the two of them walked through the hall, Izumi observed them through the security cameras.

"Izumi-kun, is this really necessary?" Kunichika sighed.

"They _have_ to get together! They'd be the perfect couple!"

"Or," Kunichika said, "The only reason Kazama agreed to fight him was simply do you a favor."

"WHAT? No! It's not my fault that Kazama's afraid to make a move!" Izumi defended.

"Izumi-kun, I agree they would be a perfect couple... but you should consider the fact that they don't have feelings for each other?"

"Ehhh? Are you insane?!"

"..."

* * *

Osamu was walking, deep in thought, his mind filled with fighting tactics, when he suddenly noticed that Kazama was gone.

"Kazama-san?" he asked, stopping and looking around. Suddenly, he heard the faintest sound of footsteps behind him, but when he spun around, nobody was there.

"Hello?" Osamu called out uncertainly. He was certain he saw a blur of someone, or something, and turned slowly. "Hello?" he repeated, only to yelp when he was pushed up against the wall.

"You still can't see where I'm coming from, even when we're not in our Trion bodies." Kazama stated, in a matter-of-fact way. Osamu's eyes widened, as the blur that he had previously seen materialized into Kazama.

"K-Kazama-san?" Osamu stammered, "Was that some sort of test-"

"You think too much," Kazama interrupted, "When someone tries too hard to read a situation, they miss the most obvious fact right in front of them."

Osamu paused for a second, before ( _finally_ ) grasping a hold of the position they were in. Kazama had was pinning his wrists to the wall with both hands, and he was about half an inch from Osamu.

"K-Kazama-san-" Osamu started, but Kazama silenced him by putting his lips against his roughly.

* * *

Izumi, Kunichika, and Tachikawa were all staring at the screen intently as they watched Kazama pin Osamu against the wall and exchange a few words, before the A-Ranker kissed the B-Ranker. Then, that was all they saw before Izumi jumped up, yelling " _I TOLD YOU!_ ", knocked over the computer, tripped over the cable and raced around the room laughing.

When Izumi got like this, Kunichika and Tachikawa knew exactly what to do.

"Hah! I told you they'd get together...guys? Guys?"

* * *

When Kazama finally stepped back, the normally stoic captain had to smile at the flushed and dazed look on Osamu's face.

"Call me Soya."

"S-soya-san..." Osamu repeated. "Soya-san, would you mind if I did something?"

Kazama looked at the B-Ranker. "What?"

As an answer, Osamu leaned over and kissed him again.


	7. Top (Jin x Hyuse)

_**Hello my dear readers! Before we start on this chapter, I have several announcements to make: The request of Yosuke, Arashiyama, and Osamu is on temporary delay while I figure out how to write a love triangle without the characters being too ooc (goddammit Mikumo why can't you just be the blushing schoolgirl I desperately need you to be?!). Sorry , Ri-Ryn! I'll keep trying. Also, I broke my arm when an idiot decided to RIDE A FUCKING BIKE at top speed when they rounded a corner. And the fact he lived two apartments over didnt make things less awkward. So now I can barely type, I finished this story with my left hand. So yeah, delay on the story.**_

 _ **Two, now I have a good amount of requests to keep me nicely occupied for a while, I would like to ask that you guys only request a maximum of two requests per review (Yes. I see the humongous, gaping hole that is the effing flaw in my plan, but I am willing to try this out for now)**_

* * *

"Hey, Hyuse."

"Jin."

"Have you decided what you want from your bet yet? It's been, what, a month now?"

"Three weeks."

"So... did you decide? You're making me nervous!" Jin laughed in his easy, carefree way that contradicted his words.

Hyuse paused. "Not yet."

"Hmm," Jin looked st him closely, as though scanning him for any unknown and unvoiced thoughts. "Okay, then. Well, I have this new book I wanna read, so tell me when you've decided." With a smile and a bag of fried rice crackers, the nineteen year old walked away, whistling to himself. Hyuse was left alone to his thoughts, contemplating on what to do with the bet, and thinking of a certain teen from Meeden.

Jin.

Yes, Jin, the person that had fought him, and was one of the main reasons for the mission's defeat and his capture- shouldn't Hyuse loathe him?

They were nothing alike- Hyuse was cool and reserved, while Jin was flamboyant, talkative, and so damn _optomistic_. He was from Aftokrator, Meeden's enemy. The only reason that Hyuse got to be around Jin was because Jin was one of the people who were supposed to guard him.

That's right. Hyuse was a fucking prisoner, and Jin was his jailer.

 _Stop having your goddamn thoughts and get Iampryis back already._

What made him feel anything besides hatred towards Jin, anyways?

 _Shut the fuck up, go find him, and tell him you want your trigger back._

Maybe it was the way that Jin treated him as an equal, the way he would keep up a conversation with him, and didn't seem uneasy around him at all. Hyuse clenched his fist. Why did his life hate him so much?

 _Are you going to betray your own country, for someone who doesn't even care for you?_

...But didn't Jin offer him rice crackers, talk like they were friends, and take time to hang out around him?

 _He is supposed to guard you, you dumbfuck. He is your enemy._

Then, why go to the risk of making the bet if the probabilities were against him?

 _He's a dumbass as well._

Hyuse stood abruptly up. This argument with himself did nothing but scramble up his mind even more. He sighed and walked back towards his room, planning to examine the planets' rotations a little more. Ever since Galpouin had refused to let him board the expedition ship, Jin had taken his trigger back- one more reason that Hyuse should loathe him, but didn't.

 _Why?_

He made his decision.

* * *

Hyuse found Jin sprawled across the bed, eating rice crackers and reading a random comic book. Jin heard the door and looked up to see Hyuse beginning to close it again. Standing up, the brunette greeted the neighbor happily, holding out the bag of rice crackers.

"Want one?" he mumbled around a mouthful of the crackers. Hyuse reached hesitantly into the bag and drew one carefully out, as though trying not to touch any other rice crackers.

"You probably know what I want for my bet, with your foresight," Hyuse said, turning the cracker around in his hands.

"Hmm... actually, no. My Side Effect says that there are four possibilities."

"..." Hyuse frowned, "Then, let me enlighten you." springing forwards, his lips captured the agent's in a kiss. Both of them battled for dominance as they rolled across the floor, with Hyuse ending on top of Jin, their lips still pressed together, with Jin's fingers entangled in Hyuse's pale locks, keeping him against the brunette. Not that he minded.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Jin smiled up at Hyuse.

"We have some important things to discuss now," Jin said, running his hands through Hyuse's hair and down the side of his face.

"Ngh... like what?"

"For one," Jin swiftly flipped them over, smirking as he stared into Hyuse's flushed face, "Who gets to top." he grabbed Hyuse's wrists as the teen attempted to flip them to their original position, pinning the Neighbor down.

"Don't think you'll top just because-" Hyuse was interrupted as Jin muted him effectively by closing his lips over the other teen's. Hyuse's eyes narrowed as he kissed back.

The battle for dominance began again.

* * *

 ** _So who do you think will top? xD_**


	8. No (Xeno x Osamu)

"Xeno! Xeno!"

"What?"

"I know what to-"

"No."

* * *

 _ **Sorry this was so short. But I typed this with two fingers. Be proud.**_


	9. Late (Yosuke x Osamu x Arashiyama)

_**In this chapter, we're having our first love triangle, the request courtesy of Ri-Ryn! (seriously. If you haven't checked out her stories yet, do so right now, you won't regret it.)I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I'd never really fully appreciated how easy it was to type when I had both hands :P This is slightly angsty, and I actually had to flip a coin to determine who got our dear four eyes. Anyways! I'll probably post another chapter by next week. Thanks for all your patience, my lovely readers!**_

* * *

Yosuke gave a dry laugh, staring into his drink. For some reason, his favorite beverage didn't calm him or cheer him up like it usually did. His mind swam back to the events of the past week between him, Osamu, and that _bastard_. Arashiyama.

The two A-Rankers were usually on good terms, and despite the fact that he was so perfect and popular, Yosuke couldn't bring himself to feel jealous of Arashiyama. The guy was just too nice- or so everybody thought.

Then that adorable, glasses-wearing, green-eyed teen arrived. The first time Yosuke saw him, just before he fought Yuma, he'd been so captivated by those emerald eyes, boring desperately into his own, asking for him to wait before he attacked the white-haired shrimp. If he were the captain, that would have been exactly what Yosuke would have done. However, Shuji was the captain, so Yoneya had torn his gaze away from the raven-haired boy and tried to focus on the fight.

When the Neighbor was sniped, Mikumo's cry slammed into the A-Ranker, making him reel back. What had they done? Surely, anything that would make the glasses-wearing boy react like that was wrong.

It made him feel guilty afterwards, but Yoneya had felt incredibly relieved when they saw the neighbor survived.

It made Yosuke so irritated, when he discovered the fact that Osamu and Arashiyama had a good bond before he met them. The innocent B-Ranker was completely oblivious to Arashiyama's feelings, but to Yosuke, it was clear as day. Arashiyama liked Osamu. And if Osamu liked him back, he would be taken away.

 _Osamu was his._ Not Arashiyama's. He swore to himself to get Mikumo before the other A-Ranker could.

Incredibly, the B-Ranker never seemed to notice either of their feelings until the last moment. The innocent raven-haired boy always treated both Yosuke and Arashiyama as friends. When Yosuke took him out to eat, it was obvious that Osamu didn't consider it a date, and completely missed all of the death glares Arashiyama sent at Yosuke when he saw the two of them together. When Arashiyama agreed to give Osamu one-on-one shooting lessons, Yosuke radiated so much anger that everybody around left nervously, as Arashiyama turned around and gave him a smug smirk before turning around.

Then, while he knew Yosuke was still watching their retreating forms, the A-Ranker deliberately leaned close to Osamu, their faces almost touching, as though to make a point in their conversation, and put his arm across Osamu's shoulders.

If looks could kill, Arashiyama would have been long dead.

Even then, Osamu didn't seem to suspect anything. The B-Ranker didn't react in any way, didn't blush, didn't try to get out of Arashiyama's grasp, but just continued walking, thinking that it was a gesture of friendship from the older person. The following day, Yosuke and Arashiyama were still trading death glares, and Osamu was just as oblivious to their feelings as usual.

On Valentine's day, Yoneya had vividly remembered trying to find a box of chocolates that he'd gotten for the B-Ranker a couple days ago. As a result, he was late in going to HQ, and was let off half an hour later. Making his way to Tamakoma Branch around twelve thirty, with the chocolates in a pack slung across his shoulder, he knocked, and was let in by a duck-faced Yuma.

"Where's Megane-kun? I need to talk to him," Yosuke had told the neighbor. He remembered seeing pity flash across the neighbor's eyes, before disappearing so fast that the A-Ranker thought he'd imagined it.

"Osamu's in the kitchen with Arashiyama-san." the shrimp had said quietly. Yosuke had nodded his thanks and headed for the kitchen. As he neared, he heard voices and slowed down. Looking around a corner, he saw Arashiyama and Osamu making lunch together, laughing and chatting. Then, as Yosuke watched, Arashiyama spun Osamu around and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

Then, the bastard had kissed him. A surge of anger, so intense and blinding, caused Yoneya to lose his vision for a few seconds as everything went red. His vision returned just in time for him to see Mikumo- _his_ Mikumo- kissing back. As the two broke apart, with the B-Ranker flushed and panting, Yosuke saw an emotion in the emerald eyes that he had never seen there before: Love. And it was directed at Arashiyama, not himself.

Something inside Yosuke shattered quietly. Instead of marching in and beating the shit out of the face of Border, or yelling and breaking something, the A-Ranker quietly walked away from the kitchen. He headed directly for the exit of Tamakoma, stopping only to put down his box of chocolates in the living room, before walking out, without saying a single word to anyone else, leaving the two lovers in the kitchen.

He didn't remember where he went. Only that he somehow ended in front of the vending machine. And bought his favorite drink almost robotically. He had been too late. Arashiyama had gotten to the raven-haired boy before he could.

He hated himself. Hated Arashiyama. Hated his drink.

A tear splashed against the ground.


	10. Embarrassment (Inukai x Osamu)

_**Hi guys... just so you know, I'm not really a good writer, for those who are paying attention, you might have deduced I make oneshots mainly because I can't keep up a good plot for very long. Therefore, some of the ships that are requested may not be done due to the fact that my brain cannot come up with a scene for the ship, or imagine the two characters together. If you don't see your request, feel free to ask me if I'm going to attempt that one-shot at all.**_

 _ **Alright, boring stuff over! Bringing you... Inukai x Osamu, requested by TheAnimeTrain! Thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

It was a few hours before their fifth B-Rank wars, a little after Tamakoma-2 had been defeated by Ninomiya, Kageura, and Azuma units. Osamu was sitting on a bench near the vending machine in HQ as he tried to analyze all the possible situations that his team would be thrown in, review all the opponent squads' fighting styles, and try to remember Kitora's tip for where best to set up the wires, while not hindering Yuma's mobility or putting enough to make it obvious to other squads that the wire was visible to them.

In shorter words: His brain was being scrambled.

After five more minutes, he gave up, closing his eyes and groaning and slumping back against the bench. He'd already gone through all the possible situations they could think of with Yuma and Chika. They would be fine. No worries absolutely whatsoever.

With his eyes still closed, Osamu missed the soft footsteps walking past him to the vending machine, but heard the clinking of coins and the rattle as the person selected a soda. Osamu opened his eyes just in time to see Sumiharu Inukai walking over to the bench where he was sitting, holding two sodas.

"Hello, Megane-kun!" Inukai greeted, holding out a soda to Osamu. "Want a soda?"

"A-ah, hello, Inukai-san!" Osamu said, slightly taken aback by his unexpected arrival. "Thank you very much!"

"Still calling me _san_?" Inukai asked playfully, sitting down on the bench beside Osamu. "We're practically old friends!"

"We first met each other in person yesterday," Osamu corrected, both of them laughing. "Unless not flat-out filling you with bullets is the friendliest greeting someone has ever given you."

* * *

"Oh yeah...the moment we met, we immediately attacked each other," Inukai said, in a mock sad tone as he sat back and let his head drop and hang over the edge of the bench. Osamu looked at the gunner as he sipped his soda, the light glinting off his blonde hair.

"So, Inukai-san," Osamu spoke after a few comfortable minutes of silence spent with the two of them draining the _**sodas,**_ "What brings you here? You're not on patrol, so I'm assuming that you came on your own?"

"I came to watch your Rank War, of course." Inukai said, taking another sip of his soda.

"So you don't have anything else to do today?"

"Well, it's a Saturday and I don't have cram school anymore, so I figured I may as well give a visit HQ and watch an epic fight between you guys." Inukai drained the last of his soda and tossed it into the trash can a few meters away. "So, what's your strat? Think you're gonna win?"

"Um, I'd say we'd have a very good change. Kitora-san taught me how to use the Spider trigger, so my chances of backing up Kuga and Chika are much better than the last round."

"Spider?" Inukai raised an eyebrow. "That's a really convenient trigger to use. Once, I lost in a one-on-one because I got cornered in a street with a lot of wire traps. Those things are deadly!"

"Really? Who used the trigger?" Osamu asked eagerly, wondering if he could find the person and ask them for a few more tips.

"Kitora-chan."

"Oh." Extra tips were out of the question.

Sensing the disappointment from the raven-haired boy, Inukai stood up, putting his hands behind his head. "If you want, I can practice with you. See if you can trap me in some of the wires of yours."

"Thank you very much, Inukai-san!" Osamu exclaimed, jumping up happily.

"No problem at all," the blonde replied, with a glint in his eyes that the raven-haired boy missed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Osamu had lost to Inukai about six hundred times, and scored once against him total. He had never really realized how skilled the members of Ninomiya Squad were, but Inukai was good, even better than the last they fought. The gunner leaped around, with a heightened sense of caution for the wires, which, as a result, were mostly avoided.

Five minutes later, Inukai called a break and flopped down in the middle of the simulated landscape. Osamu walked over, and sat next to him, dejected.

"The score so far is twenty-nine to one, Inukai-san. I guess the wires are just too obvious."

"No, Glasses-kun. Remember, I know you have the Spider trigger, and I'm keeping a careful eye out for the wires. In a real battle, your opponent will most likely also have other combatants to look out for, and remember, not many people have this trigger. Most people will not be expecting the wires, and you have a much better chance with them than me."

"I see. Thank you, Inukai-san."

"Alright! Let's go again!"

* * *

Osamu nodded, standing with a new determination. He had to win!

* * *

"Whoaaaaaa, Mikumo. How did you ever get caught in your own wires?" Inukai teased a hopelessly tangled Osamu, who was hanging in midair, amongst a forest of wires.

"You were the one who pulled me in, Inukai-san." Osamu protested, struggling to extract himself, "Besides, it's not you're jumping around as free as a bird."

Inukai looked down at himself from where he was sitting precariously on several wires; he was stuck in a position a few feet above Osamu's head. His feet were tangled and hooked by at least five wires each, wrapping up to just below his knees, effectively disabling him.

"Hey, Shiori-san, can you get us out of here?" Osamu called out. There was no reply. "Shiori-san?" Still no reply. "She probably went to have tea with some other operators and forgot about us here..."

In answer to this, Inukai groaned, slumping slightly.

"Che... Mikumo-kun, don't go wire-crazy next time. We don't have the bail out function enabled, and this is going to be messy." Pulling out his gun, Inukai started shooting at the wires, breaking through one at a time, snapping through the ones trapping him in seconds. Unfortunately, without his feet snared in the wires to stabilize him, the recoil of the guns threw him so off balance that he fell.

Right into a fresh batch of wires.

"Good job, Inukai-san."

"...it wasn't my fault!"

Now both of them were completely ensnared, and Inukai's gun was out of reach. Osamu sighed. "What now?" In answer, Inukai looked around for some form of inspiration. Instead, all he noticed was how close they were, and how easy it would be if he just leaned down about two inches-

"Well," Osamu grumbled, snapping Inukai out of his thoughts, "I don't suppose there's a way that I can reel in the wires, sort of like Kitora's gun?"

"I don't think so..." Inukai frowned, thinking. "Can you try?" he watched the raven-haired boy twisted his hand, and waited expectantly for something to happen. One moment passed. Then two. Then three.

"Well, I guess it didn-" before Inukai could finish, all the wires turned pink. "What the hell, Glasses-kun?" the blonde laughed, twisting his head to stare at the now pink wires.

"Um, I have no idea what happened..." Osamu mumbled, blushing and looking apologetically at Inukai. "Maybe I can try again-"

"Going to turn the wires blue?"

"Inukai-san!"

"Are we going to be stuck here all day? You _do_ have a Rank War after this, you realize?"

"Ah... I'm sure that Usami-san will come back and help us," Osamu said, but he sounded doubtful.

"Maybe we should just wait for her. Wouldn't want you sending out more wires, after all."

"Let's try to get out the old fashioned way while we're waiting," Osamu suggested. Inukai nodded. "That seems like an acceptable plan."

A few minutes passed, with the two of them carefully untangling each limb wire by wire. Inukai had freed one arm, and Osamu had bee freed enough to lean back slightly from a wire that was a little too close to his throat for comfort. Things were going well, until Inukai decided to try to free one of his legs. Reaching down, he carefully hooked a wire under his leg, and then pulled two more away.

Then, he made the fatal mistake of trying to balance on one foot, raised at least one meter above the ground and completely supported by wires, to work his foot out of the wire prison. The wire that he had put most of his weight on snapped. With a surprised cry, Inukai tumbled forward, grabbing at the nearest wires with his free hand, and barely catching himself, was swung forward with the momentum. Right into Osamu.

The B-Rank captain, who was trying to extricate his right arm, didn't have any time to react before Inukai tumbled into him, flailing slightly before finding a foothold on either side of Osamu's. Leaning back slightly so the other person could breathe, Inukai caught his own breath as he tried not to slip from his precarious position.

Osamu coughed slightly, his face slightly red, and that was when Inukai realized how compromising this position was. His inner gentlemen was telling him to back off, and find somewhere else to be trapped in. However, that was impossible as one of his arms were still trapped by the wires, and if he let go with his other hand, he'd just make the situation worse. So naturally, the gunner followed the calling of his inner devil, and smirked at the shooter.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically, acting as though to shift his body away as he leaned closer. "Why is your face red? Are you feeling okay?"

"Ah..." Osamu stuttered, his face turning even redder. "It's just... where you are, Inukai-san."

"Well, I'm trapped in a bunch of pink wires," Inukai said, feigning innocence. Osamu flushed even more.

"I'm talking about where you are, in relation to me."

"Oh!" Inukai exclaimed, pausing a moment before grinning. "You're not _embarrassed_ , are you?"

"N-no!"

"Well then," Inukai leaned even closer. Their lips were about half an inch apart. "Would you be embarrassed if I did _this_?"

"!"

Osamu's eyes weren't closed when they kissed, not like in the movies. His emerald eyes were wide open in pure shock, even as the blonde's remained closed as his lips stayed against the shooter's. When Inukai finally pulled away, he grinned, almost apologetically, at the flushed captain.

"Sorry. I had to do that," Inukai said as he began to move back, almost expecting the raven-haired boy to frown or yell at him. What he didn't expect, though, was for Osamu to lean forward- as much as he could, anyway- and shyly give him a quick peck on the lips. The gunnr stared, surprised, at the shooter.

"Maybe... we can go together somewherd someyime? Like a date?"

He stared into the shooter's eyes, trying to detect any hint that Osamu was joking.

Nope. One hundred percent sincere.

"Now, how can I say no?" The two combatants kissed, in a virtual landscape with the possibility of being seen, still amongst the tangle of pink wires.

* * *

Over the monitor, Shiori smiled happily.

"Knew it.

Sorry this dragged on so long! I just couldn't find a way to bring on the two faster, seeing as the aren't really that familiar with each other, I don't have a lot to work with ;P


	11. Misunderstandings (Yuma x Midorikawa)

_**This request was made by xx sHioN, for Yuma and Shuun. I was just reading over the reviews, and this pairing and scenario jumped out at me, and I just had to do it. Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

 _ **Also, I got a new username! You guys like it?**_

* * *

"Hey, Yuma!" Midorikawa called, running after the albino-haired teen. "Fight me!"

This sort of greeting was rather common between the two, so Yuma was used to it. Turning around, Yuma nodded, before pulling out his Trigger. "Let's go to the C-Rank booths."

"No," Shuun shook his head. Yuma halted, and looked at Shuun, confusion in his eyes.

"But I thought you wanted to fight me?"

"In real life."

"Shuun, that's a really bad idea. I'm going to accidentally hurt you." Yuma said, shaking his head. With his trion body against Shuun's real life body, he was definitely going to kill Shuun by accident and get demoted/kicked out of Border.

"I know you have a Trion body, so it won't be fair, but I want to see how strong a real body would be against a Trion one, though," Midorikawa protested, trailing after Yuma as he resumed walking. Abruptly, Yuma halted and spun around, and before the brunette could react, picked him up and flung him into the air.

"Ahh!" Midorikawa yelped as he flew through the air, and shut his eyes tightly, bracing for the painful impact against the floor. Before he could land, though, Yuma jumped up and caught the A-Ranker easily, landing softly on the ground and setting the startled teen on the ground.

"Is that enough?" Yuma asked. In reply, the stubborn teen shook his head. "No! I want to see how long I can last against a fight against you!"

Yuma sighed. Once Shuun set his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until he did it. Which meant that the rest of his day at Border would be spent with Midorikawa tailing him like a little puppy.

"Fine. But just one match, with no weapons, and if you get hurt, tell me to stop immediately." Yuma told Shuun.

"Yes!" the excited A-Ranker jumped into the air. "Thank you, Yuma-senpai!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuma asked, his eyebrows knit in concern as he looked at the panting brunette. In reply, he lifted his head slightly and smiled challengingly.

"I...can still fight!" leaping through the air, Shuun aimed a kick at Yuma, who dodged easily and slapped his leg aside. Shuun landed heavily, wincing slightly, before his leg buckled and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Ow..." he groaned, holding his ankle in pain.

"Shuun!" Yuma raced over and knelt next to him, getting extremely worried.

"I think it got twisted," the teen groaned, and Yuma frowned. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry-"

"No," Shuun shook his head, "It was my idea. And it was fun while it lasted," he added, grinning, which made Yuma smile and shake his head in exasperation as he scooped up the brunette in his arms, bridal-style.

"I'll take you back to your apartment, and tell the others that you're injured and taking a break, okay?"

"Mmkay," Shuun mumbled, burrowing further into Yuma's arms and settling down for the ride. His apartment was only a couple blocks from the edge of the Forbidden Zone, an easy walking distance, and Yuma carried the injured teen into his apartment about twenty minutes later, putting him on the couch.

"Call me if you need anything," Yuma called over his shoulder, leaving Shuun propped up against the couch with a bag of crisps and a book.

Back at HQ, Yuma went to the Kusakabe team room, and knocked. A moment later, the operator opened the door.

"Hi, may I help you?" the operator asked.

"I just stopped by to tell you that Shuun can't walk, so he'll be taking the day off," Yuma said to the operator, who suddenly turned scarlet and choked on thin air.

"He...can't walk?"

"Yeah," Yuma answered, wondering why the operator had reacted like that. It was just a sprained ankle, after all. "He'll probably be fine after five or six days."

"A-ah..." the operator stammered awkwardly, "Thank you for telling us..." Yuma nodded. "No problem." Turning around, he was about to leave, when the operator called after him,

"U-um, Yuma-san... please go easy on Shuun-kun next time. We need him on the team."

Yuma nodded apologetically. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

"N-no problem..." the operator closed the door and walked back to her teammates.

"Shuun isn't coming today," she told Kusakabe, who was watching the footage of an old Rank Wars match.

"Huh? Why?" the captain asked, turning to look at her. "Is Shuun okay?"

If possible, the operator turned even redder. "Apparently, according to Yuma Kuga, he can't walk."

There was a moment of silence as all the other team members digested this information. Then, Kusakabe jumped back, knocking over his laptop, Ryuji fell off the sofa, Kazuma spat out a mouthful of coffee, and Hayato turned scarlet, and buried her head even deeper into the book she was reading.

"We'll need to have a word with Kuga. Their private life is none of our business, but if it starts affecting their work, then they'll have to do something about it." Kusakabe said reluctantly, after the team had mostly calmed down.

"Isn't Kuga the really OP shrimp from Tamakoma-2? No wonder Shuun-kun can't walk..."

Over the period of the next two days, Yuma grew increasingly confused. First, Midorikawa's team had came up to him and they had a conversation about "being gentler"and to not let their private life affect their public one.

"It was just a practice round, though," Yuma had protested, which, for some reason, made Kusakabe Unit flush, stammer an awkward farewell, and retreat hastily.

About two hours after his conversation with Shuun's team, he'd been approached by Jin, who ruffled his hair affectionately as he always did, offered him rice crackers, and told him to remember to prepare Shuun properly. The last one didn't make sense to Yuma, though. Didn't he already warn Shuun that it was going to be a very one-sided fight? As he walked away, he noticed a group of agents huddled together, occasionally throwing a glance at him from over their shoulders, and wondered why. Listening intently, he caught up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...only _practice_..."

"...so open about it..."

"I saw him carrying Midorikawa out of HQ..."

Continuing along, Yuma wondered if Japanese people didn't condone real-life sparring bouts.

When Yoneya saw him the following day, the A-Ranker danced in a couple of circles around him, told him to keep up the good work with Shuun, and bounced cheerfully away before Yuma could ask him what he was talking about. Shortly after his encounter with Yosuke, he'd met Futaba Kuroe, who turned around and walked swiftly away in the opposite direction as soon as she saw Yuma.

"Eesh, everyone at Border is acting so strange..."

* * *

When Shuun returned the following week, sufficiently recovered and able to walk without assistance now, he was met with a lot of whispers and head turning as he walked down the hall with Yuma. Naturally, knowing that Yuma still wasn't familiar with Earth culture despite having spent quite a while in Japan already, Shuun instantly suspected Yuma of doing something.

"Yuma, why are people staring at us?"

"I'm not sure. They've been doing that to me for about a week, and everyone's acting really weird around me for some reason."

"That's strange. I wonder why."

However, Shuun did not have to ponder the mystery for too long, when a few minutes later, Tachikawa sauntered up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You can walk now, right?" the attacker asked. Shuun nodded. "I'm still limping slightly, but I'm mostly recovered now." Tachikawa's eyes widened.

"You two are the most open couple about their sex life I have ever met."

Now, after days of various people from Border choking, flushing red, and being embarrassed at the news of Shuun's injury, it all became clear to Yuma why they reacted the way they did. As for Shuun, he proceeded to choke, turn red, and bury his head in Yuma's shoulder in embarrassment.

"WHAT?!"

"What, did you not want Yuma to tell everyone?" Tachikawa asked, amused at his reaction. Shuun started bashing his head against Yuma's shoulder.

"We. Did. Not. Have. Sex." the poor brunette yelled as he continued trying to commit suicide via splitting his head open on Yuma's shoulder. Yuma, instead of being embarrassed, seemed more concerned at Shuun's method of suicide and held the mortified boy's head still.

"You... didn't?" Tachikawa asked, not buying his story. "It's fine to be embarrassed about this kind of stuff, but everyone knows already-"

"We were sparring, Tachikawa-san." Yuma explained, as Shuun groaned and curled into a ball on the floor. "Shuun wanted to see how well he could do against a trion body in real life, and he twisted his ankle in the process."

"So... that was the reason Midorikawa couldn't walk?"

"If you don't believe me, his ankle is still slightly swollen. Also, I never said that we slept together, I just said that he couldn't walk. Japanese people are so weird sometimes..."

Tachikawa paused. "It does make sense, but you do realize you're going to have a hella time convincing people that you guys didn't actually-"

"Please," Shuun groaned, still on the floor, "Don't."

"People probably will think that we're denying that we slept together because Shuun is embarrassed about it, right?" Yuma asked Tachikawa, who nodded. "Sorry, Shuun. I didn't realize Japanese people would read between the lines so much."

"It's fine," Shuun mumbled. "Just do me a favor and leave me in a corner to die of shame, okay?"

"You know I can't do that to you. You're going to get up, walk to your team room and explain to your teammates what really happened, and continue with your daily life." Yuma chastised. Tachikawa smiled and wisely retreated to let the two argue in peace about how Shuun should spend the rest of his life. About five minutes later, Tachikawa saw Yuma carrying a struggling Shuun towards the direction of the Kusakabe team room, and smirked.

Like he had said earlier, they'd have a hell of a time convincing other people that they weren't that intimate together.

Yet, anyways.


	12. Cat vs Dog (Jin x Amo)

_**This chapter is for Shana, who requested a Jin x Amo pairing! Thank you for reviewing!**_

* * *

They were both powerhouses. Amo, with his odd, luminous eyes, his Trion detecting side effect, and Black Trigger. Jin, always armed with a bag of rice crackers, undeniably strong even with a normal Trigger and side effect. The former agent was more of a brute force type. The latter relied more on wits, carefully nudging pieces towards each other, until the moment came when they all clicked together. The first time they'd talked, the two had both given each other rather inaccurate impressions on each other.

To Amo, Jin seemed like a demon with a bag of rice crackers. The brunette seemed to take everything he'd said as one form of an innuendo or another, confusing the hell out of both of them the first time they'd talked ("I don't like steaks much. I prefer sausages, really." "...eh? You're gay?" "...what?").

To Jin, Amo had seemed like a typical teenage emo guy- minus the emo clothing. He'd answered each question with a 'yes' or a 'no', didn't really try to talk, and, when Jin walked away ten minutes later, he still had no idea what kind of person Amo was.

However, their second conversation changed the two's views of each other drastically. Upon commenting on the dog that was on Amo's soda as Jin waited behind him for a turn at the vending machine, Amo had replied that he preferred cats (while hoping that Jin wouldn't take any wrong ideas from that as he remembered their first conversation), which sparked an all out debate between the two.

After the debate, Amo no longer seemed like an emo type to Jin, seeming as though the raven head was just quiet, and a cat person. Jin no longer seemed like a pervert, just a more insightful dog person with a bag of rice crackers.

To Jin, Amo was a jack-in-a-cardboard-box, surprising those who judged him by his appearance- anyone casually opening the normal-looking cardboard box would have the lights scared out of them as the puppet sprang out. The ravenhead had seemed like the type of person who would barely hold up their side of a conversation, but Amo had turned out surprisingly talkative once he had ruled you out as a potential enemy/stalker. Jin had approached the S-Ranked agent fully expecting for long, silent pauses, but after a few minutes, the two were in a heated debate about whether cats or dogs were better- Jin preferred dogs, as they were friendlier, while Amo liked the quiet solace of his cat, which, as Jin found out, the raven haired teen loved with all his heart.

After their first cat/dog debate (which Jin adamantly insisted, later on, that he'd obviously won, and that dogs were the best), the two gradually became more and more accustomed to talking to each other, to the point where if they saw each other, the two would naturally gravitate towards each other, and start a conversation. How they did so would consist of Amo yelling "Cat!" and Jin yelling "Dog!" at each other, briefly discussing whether cats were better or dogs for the hundredth time while unconsciously walking towards the nearest vending machine. Amo had even brought his pet cat for Jin to see once, and Jin had to admit, _she was damn cute_ , but he still insisted dogs were better.

One day, Jin was heading towards the convenience store to restock on his rice crackers, when he spied Amo. The boy seemed to be lost in thought, with a troubled look in his eyes and a slight frown, and didn't notice Jin until the brunette touched his shoulder gently. The yellow-eyed boy snapped his head around, relaxing when he recognized Jin.

"Jin." The two had dropped the honorifics a long time ago.

"Amo," Jin returned, "Is everything okay? You don't seem like your usual self-" Jin broke off as Amo grabbed his arm.

"Jin. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"It's my cat. She's sick. Can you please read her future?"

"Oh..." Jin frowned. "Do you think she's going to die?"

"The vet said she has a high fever, and if she doesn't get better, she'll die within a week. Can you read her future?"

Jin was slightly taken aback. "I can," he began cautiously, "But it doesn't work as well with animals. Their futures are more blurry."

"Can you try?" Amo asked, his luminescent eyes pleading with Jin's blue ones. Jin nodded. "Where's your cat?"

"She's in my apartment. Follow me."

* * *

"Here she is," Amo said, gently lifting his cat into the air. The tabby sneezed once, and looked at Jin with glazed eyes.

Jin nodded and concentrated. A moment later, he frowned, shook his head, and touched a finger to the feline's head before trying again.

After a few minutes, Jin relaxed. "If my predictions are correct, she'll live. She might get worse on Tuesday, though."

Relief flooded Amo's eyes. "Thank you, Jin." he mumbled, as he hugged his cat close against him. Jin smiled as the happy teen pressed the cat closer against him. "Everything's fine now, you should go and relax." Jin suggested, reaching out to pat Amo's head affectionately. Seemingly unconsciously, Amo closed his eyes and leaned into Jin's touch. Jin laughed softly, rubbing Amo's head slightly. Amo was just like a quiet, oversized cat.

"Ah... sorry, Jin-san." Amo apologized as his eyes opened. Blushing slightly, the pale teen backed away slightly.

"It's fine. You're pretty funny, actually. You act just like a cat." Jin smiled as Amo's pale complexion turned slightly pink.

"If I really was a cat, I'd probably mark you."

"Oh? Why?"

"So other cats will stay away from you. It mostly happens between cats that are close to their owner, or cats that are mates."

"So, like a cat's way of acting all loving and possessive, huh?"

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a little while, as Amo stroked his cat's head. Then, something clicked in Jin's head.

"Wait... does that mean..."

Amo sighed. "And here I was, worrying that you'd never get what I was practically screaming at you." Jin was at a loss for words, until the unabashed ravenhead nudged him with a foot. "How are you going to react? And please don't tell me you're just going to stand there all day as your response."

This prompted Jin to snap out of his daze, and turn towards Amo.

"Before I do anything else, please tell me that was a confession and not some misunderstanding, or things will be really awkward."

"I love you, baka." Amo's straightforward tone caused Jin to smile, and cup Amo's face in his hands. "I love you too," the brunette responded, before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against Amo's.

When they broke apart, Amo looked up at Jin, to find him grinning slightly. "I love you, too."

In between them, Amo's cat mewled.

* * *

 _ **So... cheesiness to the max, but, thinking about it, that's how I roll. .:Update: Changed it so the plot didn't move as fast, rereading it, I thought it was too confusing.**_


End file.
